Akatsuki Narik Angkot
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Melihat geng Akatsuki yang pada nganggur. Konan akhirnya mutusin buka usaha agen angkot/Apa saja suka duka anak-anak Akatsuki jadi sopir dan kernet angkot? /my First Humor/Parody/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

Akatsuki Narik Angkot

.

By Kazama Sakura aka Pink Uchiha

Warning : bahasa ga baku dan campur-campur, humor gagal, OOC, dan banyak penistaan Akatsuki member jadi harap maklum XP

.

Suatu hari di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang megah, sebenarnya enggak bener-bener sederhana sih karena si oknum pemilik apartemen adalah pribadi yang males bin ngenes menata barang-barang sehingga terlihat semrawut. Lihat saja tumpukan piring-piring yang mengunung di bak cucian, sementara bekas-bekas jajanan menumpuk di setiap sudut ruangan mulai dari ruang tamu sampai kamar-kamar dan dapur-dapurnya.

Sampai suara bunyi bel mengelegar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, di tengah kasur _king size_ luas nampak seonggok eh sesosok laki-laki dengan wajah ngantuk dan tak terawat tengah menggaruk-garuk pantatnya sehabis bangun tidur.

Dengan langkah limbung ia bangkit dan keluar kamar, sementara si bel yang malang sedang menjerit-jerit penuh pilu karena ditekan penuh nafsu oleh seseorang di luar sana.

Cklek!

"Hn?"

"KAMPREET! APA AJA YANG LOE LAKUIN SEMINGGU INI _BAKA_! APA-APAAN INI APARTEMEN UDAH KELIHATAN KAYA KAPAL PECAH?!" tiba-tiba serangan hujan lokal langsung menerjang. Si oknum yang tengah merem melek itu hanya menatap si pelaku penyemprotan dengan setengah hati.

"Eh… ternyata elu, Konan?" dengusnya malas.

Tak menyadari sosok perempuan di hadapannya ini sudah nampak seperti sadako dengan api menjalar-jalar di sekelilingnya.

Perempuan bernama Konan dengan rambut ungu pendek dan bunga mawar palsu yang tersemat di rambutnya itu berjalan masuk dengan langkah terhentak-hentak, tangannya sudah gatal ingin segera menyambit si korban semburannya itu yang nampaknya masih adem ayem di tempat.

Swit!

Bruk!

Dan sebuah sandal sukses menyambit si korban.

Sampai tiba-tiba sosok lain dengan kulit biru ekostis nampak keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gerakan gemulai. "Ada apaan nih pagi-pagi dah ribut?!" tanyanya _innocent_. Sementara ia melihat teman seapartemennya itu tengah bersimbah darah dengan sandal yang masih menancap di ujung kepalanya.

Sementara Konan tengah menyilangkan tangannya, dengan tatapan angkuh ala Ibu-Ibu Kos ia mengintimidasi si makhluk biru eksotis tersebut. "Apa aja yang udah elu-elu lakuin seminggu ini, sampai tempat ini seperti kapal pecah, Kisame?!" desisnya super duper sinis. Sementara si Kisame yang tak lain makhluk biru eksotis itu menampakkan raut ketakutan luar biasa.

Tentu saja karena sosok Konan menyerupai sadako dengan backround lidah api menjalar-jalar di belakangnya.

Mirip banget sama setan!

Ini mah udah bukan setan! Tapi emaknya setan kali!

#plak

"Gue bener-bener capek sama kalian! Kalian ini cuma laki-laki penganguran ga becus! Mirip sampah masyarakat!" Hina Konan dengan mata berapi-api. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk korban sambitan sandal yang masih terkapar dan si makhluk biru ekostis.

"Ga berguna, ga laku! Jomblo! Bla-bla-bla!" oceh Konan tanpa menyadari Kisame telah tertusuk ribuan kali oleh penghinaannya yang setajam jarum pentul.

"Jelek! Ga jelas! Norak-"

"CUKUP!"

"Ga guna-"

"CUKUP GUE BILANG!" pekik Kisame sembari menatap Konan penuh air mata. "GUE BILANG CUKUP! GUE UDAH ENGGAK KUAT LAGI!" pekiknya dengan isakan pilu, tangannya memegang dada kirinya erat-erat, hatinya sakit luar biasa karena tusukan kata-kata pedas Konan yang setajam jarum pentul.

"GUE TAHU GUE EMANG GA GUNA! GUE EMANG SAMPAH MASYARAKAT!" dengan penuh kesungguhan Kisame menatap Konan. "TAPI PLISS JANGAN HINA GUE JOMBLO KARENA ITU EMANG KENYATAAAN! ITU KAYA KUTUKAN BAGI GUE!" Kisame menatap Konan penuh derai air mata dan gelengan ketidak percayaan.

"OH TUHANNN! APAKAH GUE BAKAL SELAMANYA SEPERTI INI?! GUE GA KUAT MENJOMBLOO SEPERTI INI?! KENAPA GUE GA LAKU-LAKU PADAHAL GUE LAKI-LAKI PALING GANTENG DISELURUH 7 SAMUDRA?!" Kisame meraung-raung penuh penghayatan, ia berlutut dan kembali meratap dengan penuh air mata. Suara debur ombak memecah, di belakangnya matahari nampak tenggelam menampakkan semangat membara.

Dan Konan hanya _speechless_…

#KRIK-KRIK

Sementara abaikan saja Kisame yang tengah meraung-raung meratapi nasibnya. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang lelaki ganteng dengan wajah bayi tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya. Rambut merahnya yang berantakan dan mata _hazel_nya yang menawan menampilkan aura _oh so sexy_!

"Ada apa nih elu-elu pade?" celetuknya dengan wajah ngantuk nan malas. Sementara memperhatikan Kisame yang masih berlutut dan meraung-raung dengan _background_ yang berubah menjadi badai salju dengan sorot lampu panggung. Konan sendiri masih pertahan dengan wajah _speechless_-nya sementara sesosok mayat eh laki-laki tengah tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan sandal yang masih menancap di ujung kepalanya.

Dan si rambut merah yang _oh so sexy_ itu berlalu menuju dapur.

Konan kembali _On_ dari _speechless_-nya yang berkepanjangan, meninggalkan Kisame yang masih tenggelam dalam ratapan dan si korban sambitan sandal yang masih mereggang.

"Woi-woi, Sasori!" pekik Konan menyusul cowok yang _oh so sexy_ itu.

Sasori melirik Konan malas, "Apaan?" cetusnya sambil mencomot segenggam roti dan gula kemudian mengunyah keduanya secara bersamaan dalam satu gigitan.

Konan menyilangkan tangan, wajahnya yang serupa sadako saat bertatapan dengan Kisame dan si korban sambitan sandal tadi tidak nampak. Malahan wajah bersemu merah karena pesona _oh so sexy _yang menguar dari Sasori.

Sasori mengendikkan bahunya EGP (Emang-gue-pikirin) dan kembali mencomot dua genggam roti dan gula yang sekali lagi ia telan dengan satu gigitan.

Konan mendengus keras sekeras-kerasnya tawon berdengung. "Sebenarnya apa yang udah elu-elu lakuin sampe-sampe seminggu ini tempat ini udah kaya kapal pecah?!" pertanyaan serupa yang ia lemparkan pada Kisame kembali ia berikan kepada Sasori.

Sementara si wajah bayi dengan aura _oh so sexy_ itu nampak mengerut-erutkan kedua alisnya sembari berpikir. Ingatannya kembali ke masa seminggu yang lalu…

Dan sebuah bohlam entah dari mana tiba-tiba menyala di atas kepala Sasori. Entah dari mana asalnya bohlam itu, hanya Tuhan dan Sasori serta author sendirilah yang tahu.

#Plak!

"Seminggu ini anak-anak pesta pora! Ngerayain kemenangan Pein dapet _door prize_ majalah bokep setahun!" jawab Sasori sembari memasang wajah berpikir tak lupa alisnya yang berkerut-kerut bergoyang seperti menari.

Tiba-tiba Konan sudah menghilang dengan wajah menghitam.

Entah bagaimana bisa mungkin karena abu gosok?

Atau asap kendaraan?

Atau mungkin sinar matahari?

Apakah kalian tahu? wahai _Reader_-_sama_?

.

.

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan bom atom dari kamar paling ujung di apartemen sederhana tapi luas itu.

.

.

Sosok laki-laki tampan dengan gurat memanjang di wajahnya tengah melilitkan perban di kepalanya yang bersimbah darah dan sebuah sandal yang tergeletak di bawah sofa. Sementara sosok makhluk biru eksotis memencet-mencet remot _TV_ dengan mata bengkak merah. Hidungnya kembang kempis, bibirnya tiada henti mencebik-cebik.

Sementara si aura _oh so sexy_ bernama Sasori langsung melompat di samping Kisame. Ia mendadak rabun karena melihat wajah Kisame.

Sasori langsung mengucek-ucek matanya penuh nafsu, dan ajaibnya matanya kembali normal. "Lu kok tiba-tiba kelihatan abstrak, Kis!" selorohnya.

Sementara Kisame ganti menampakkan wajah keki, hidungnya kembali kembang kempis tapi kali ini lebih lebar.

"Dan lu kenapa, sampe berdarah-darah gitu, Itachi?!" seloroh Sasori lagi menatap Itachi yang tengah membalut perban di kepalanya.

Itachi dengan tenang mengikat perban itu menyerupai pita, "Auk tuh, si Konan datang-datang langsung menjelma jadi sadako terus main bantai orang seenak udelnya, untung aja gue masih hidup! Coba kalo gue kebablasan gimana jadinya?!" rutuk Itachi kesal.

Sasori kembali melirik Kisame yang ekpersi mukanya masih tau jauh beda dari sebelumnya, malahan lubang hidungnya malah terlihat semakin naik dan lebar.

"Bisa ga sih Kis, lu berhenti masang muka abstrak! Kalo gitu ga heran lu tetep ga laku-laku, gara-gara cewek-cewek kabur liat elu!" cetus Sasori dengan kata-kata tajam setajam jarum jahit. Dan Kisame kembali tertusuk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesegukan yang menyayat hati, entah berasal dari mana.

BRAK!

"PERMISIIII NYAK?! BABEHHH?!" suara mengelegar nan cempreng dan bass mengema memenuhi ruangan, sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut pirang _pony tail_ yang enggak karuan-karuan langsung nyelonong masuk dengan tas penuh berisi buah-buahan. Tak jauh di belakangnya sosok yang tak kalah heboh menari-nari mengelilingi ruangan. Wajahnya tidak jelas berbentuk bagaimana karena tertutupi topeng orange bermotif _lollipop_.

"LU PIKIR INI RUMAH ENYAK SAMA BABE LU APA?!" Tiba-tiba sesosok mahluk jejadian bercadar menendang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tak berdosa itu.

"AKHHH GUE DIANIAYA! TEGA NIAN ENGKAU, WAHAI KAKUZUUU?!" jerit lelaki berambut pirang itu tak terima. "SEUMUR-UMUR BARU KALI INI! Bahkan enyak dan babe gue enggak pernah tega buat nendang gue!?" serunya tidak terima.

Sementara si oknum nampak memasang wajah angkuh, cadarnya berkibar dan giginya yang ombong terlihat. "EMANG GUE PIKIRIN?!" cemoohnya pedas.

Sementara gigi si pirang nampak bergemelatuk, emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Hai kalian berdua! Jangan bertengkar! Ingatlah Dewa Jashin melihat dan mendengar apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu keluar dari sebuah kamar dengan tasbih di tangannya. Ia segera berkotbah.

"Bertobatlah di jalan Dewa Jashin, niscaya kalian akan rukun dan bersahaja, ingatlah bahwa Dewa Jashin bla-bla-bla!"

Sementara Kakuzu dan si pirang melengos judes, meninggalkan pria alim pembawa aliran enggak jelas itu denga kotbah-kotbahnya.

"CUKUP! GUE UDAH MEMUTUSKAN!" tiba-tiba Konan keluar kamar dengan menyeret seorang pria malang dengan rambut orange yang nampak sekarat.

"GUE UDAH MUAK LIAT KALIAN YANG GAK GUNA DAN CUMA BIKIN BEBAN! SEKARANG GUE PUTUSIN POKOKNYA GUE BAKAL BUKA USAHA BIAR KALIAN KERJA DAN ENGGAK NGANGGUR!" Konan mengebrak meja dengan mata nyalang, sementara semua laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu nampak menciut horor penuh ketakutan.

"GUE UDAH MEMUTUSKAN!" sekali lagi Konan mengebrak meja dengan penuh nafsu.

Dan semua laki-laki di ruangan itu mendadak menciut menjadi _chibi_.

"La-lalu elu mau bu-buka usaha apa, Nan?" dengan wajah gemetar ketakutan Itachi memberanikan diri angkat suara.

Konan meliriknya tajam, dan Itachi langsung mingkem.

Satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu nampak mengelus-elus dangunya sembari berfikir.

"Gue ada rencana mau buka agen angkot!" ujar Konan. "Selain harganya murah kayaknya paling gampang buat orang-orang enggak punya keahlian kaya elu-elu semua!"

Semua lelaki di ruangan itu langsung tertusuk oleh ucapan Konan yang setajam dan sepedas sambel terasi.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki tampan dengan kulit pucat dan rambut merah tiba-tiba muncul di sela-sela kerumunan massa. "Apa ada yang kulewatkan, _ne_?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut nan tenang.

Konan langsung menampakkan raut cerah. "Hai! Nagato~!" sapanya lembut.

Sementara lelaki yang tadinya diseret-seret Konan dari kamar langsung menampakkan wajah keki level 200.

Nagato mengangkat alisnya, dengan senyum kalem ia menatap semua _chibi-chibi_ unyu yang berada di ruangan itu. "Ada apa ini, _ne_?" tanyanya _innocent_. Konan nampak menepuk bahunya dan bersandar pelan di lengan Nagato yang pucat namun nampak berotot itu.

"Gini lho, aku mutusin mau buka tempat usaha biar anak-anak Akatsuki enggak nggangur gitu lho!" jawab Konan dengan nada lembut. Nagato nampak tercengang.

"Benarkah? Lalu, kau mau membuka usaha apa, Konan?" tanya Nagato dengan nada kalem, senyum cerah nampak berkembang di wajahnya. Konan mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah merona kecil.

"Rencananya sih, agen angkot gitu!" katanya.

Nagato mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Baguslah, aku senang akhirnya kita akan buka tempat usaha! Nah, jadi apa saja nanti yang akan kita rencanakan?" tanyanya.

Konan menarik sudut bibirnya, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Karena dana yang terbatas, kita akan membeli dua angkot!" kata Konan. "satu bis angkot, terdiri dari satu supir dan dua kernet!"

Entah darimana tiba-tiba Konan sudah membawa sebuah map dan puplen di tangannya, ia mulai mencoret-coret kertas tersebut dan menulis nama-nama posisi pekerjaan untuk teman-temannya.

"Untuk sopir Hidan dan Itachi! Kernet 1 Kisame dan Kakuzu, Kernet 2 Zetsu dan Deidara!" putus Konan. Sementara Tobi tiba-tiba menggeliat, mendekati Konan dengan wajah memelas yang tidak terlihat karena memakai topeng.

"Terus! Tobi anak baik bakal jadi apa Nan-_chan_~~~?!" melasnya.

Konan terkikik kecil, "Tobi bagian teknisi sama _cleaning service_ sama Pein!" ucapnya.

"Masa ayangmu ini harus jadi _cleaning service_! Konan sayang?!" protes Pein tidak terima. Dan tiba-tiba Konan menatapnya dengan sangat menusuk membuat Pein mendadak menjadi _chibi._

"Nah, buat Sasori bagian konsumsi!" putus Konan,

"Terus Nagato sama elu ngapain?!" celetuk Deidara dengan bibir maju. Konan nampak menyeringai, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Nagato yang menatapnya bingung.

"Gue dan Nagato bagian penangung jawab kantor, jadi dengan kata lain sebagai Bos yang bakal tanggung jawab kalau sampai kalian buat masalah!" tukas Konan.

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk hitam putih tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk, laganya yang bak tuan rumah membuat manusia-manusia di ruangan itu menatapnya penuh perhatian.

Zetsu mengibaskan rambutnya, sementara anak-anak Akatsuki nampak menebarkan senyum bahagia.

"Jet! Apaan tuh yang elu bawa?!" seru Deidara penuh antusias.

Zetsu mengangkat alisnya, "Ini?" ia mengangkat-angkat sebuah bungkusan kresek. "Pete goreng! Mau?"

"MAU BANGET!" serempak anak-anak Akatsuki langsung menyerbu Zetsu.

.

.

Suatu hari yang cerah, di sebuah kios kecil yang berlumut, atapnya nampak reyot dan mau ambruk. Di belakang konter, seorang perempuan berambut ungu tengah mempelototi sebuah brosur yang sudah lecek karena dari tadi diremas-remas enggak karuan. Di sampingnya seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah menghela nafas, maniknya yang berriak itu melirik si perempuan yang sedari tadi mempelototi si brosur dengan penuh nafsu.

"Konan, menurutmu, apa ini benar-benar berhasil?" keluhnya. "Ini sudah tiga hari dan setoran dari anak-anak Akatsuki yang narik angkot enggak ada!"

Konan menghela nafas panjang, ia menunduk lesu. "Sepertinya begitu…"

Sementara Sasori tengah menghabiskan persedian roti dan gula di dapur kios.

Berbeda dengan Tobi dan Pein yang sedang mengambil mangga di dekat kios dengan wajah kegirangan.

Sampai matahari terpleset di barat, kios kecil nan bobrok itu tetap sepi dan tiba-tiba dua ekor angkot berhenti di depan kios kecil itu.

Kisame, Kakuzu, Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan dan Deidara keluar dengan wajah lesu.

"Apaan nih! Masa tiga hari narik angkot enggak ada satu penumpang pun yang naik?!"

"Gara-gara muka lo yang abstrak sih Kis!"

"APA! SIALAN LOOO! GA SADAR APA ELU SENDIRI LEBIH ABSTRAK!

"Diem lu hiu gadungan!"

"Elu sendiri siluman tikus gadungan!"

"Kampret! Cari mati lu?!"

"Elu yang cari mati blekok!"

Sementara si Kakuzu dan Kisame buk-bak-buk di depan kios, Itachi dengan kalem lesehan di bawah angkot, lumayan lah teduhan dikit. Sementara si Tobi, Pein sama Zetsu malah rujakan di bawah pohon.

"Dasar orang-orang tua ga ingat umur!" cemooh Itachi dengan tatapan kecut.

Sementara Deidara malah mainan lempung di depan kios, berbeda dengan Hidan yang sedang semedi di kolong angkot. Enggak tau ngapain di situ, mungkin pengen kelindes.

Sementara Konan dan Nagato langsung keluar dari kios dengan lagak bos –sebenarnya cuma Konan doang sih, si Nagato cuma _calm_ aja tuh di sampingnya-

"Ini apaan nih!" pekik Konan emosi dan secepat guntur langsung melerai Kakuzu dan Kisame dengan tendangan super di pantat masing-masing, sukses melempar kedua makhluk jejadian itu dengan posisi nungging mengundang syahwat.

"Ini lagi!" Konan berkacang pinggang melihat Pein, Tobi dan Zetsu, "Rujak an ga ajak-ajak! Gue kan juga mau!" dan segera ikut bergabung dengan trio ga sadar umur itu.

Nagato yang melihat kelakuan mereka mengeleng pelan, melirik Itachi yang lesehan di samping angkot. Lelaki paling keceh dan _calm_ di Akatsuki _playgroup_ eh _group_ itu menghampiri si Uchiha ganteng.

"Hari ini sepi lagi, Chi?" tanya Nagato. Itachi yang lagi kipas-kipas rambut mengangguk-angguk.

"Iya nih. Kayaknya penumpang pada lari pas liat Kisame, udah dibilangin juga kalo dipinggir pintu jangan kebanyakan nyengir!" keluh Itachi. "Nyengirnya kaya om-om cabul sih, cewe-cewe yang mau numpang pada kabur!" rutuknya.

Nagato cekikikan ga jelas di sampingnya, sementara tiba-tiba Hidan nongol tanpa diundang.

"Woi! Lu diem dong! Bulu kuduk gue dari tadi tegang nih!" protes Hidan dan kembali ke kolong angkot.

Nagato mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Ngapain tu anak di kolong angkot?!"

Itachi mengendikkan bahunya, "Auk tuh, pengen ngerasain gimana rasanya dilindes angkot kali!" katanya asal.

Nagato memutuskan tak ambil pusing. sementara Sasori dengan baik hatinya tiba-tiba nongol dengan beberapa gelas jus buah.

"Woi! Sas kebetulan banget nih!" wajah Itachi tiba-tiba menjadi cerah. "Tumben banget lo siap siaga gini!" pujinya sembari menandaskan jus buah pemberian Sasori.

Sementara si merah denga aura _oh so sexy_ yang enggak juga pudar itu menyeringai lebar.

"Ga juga kok, ini ga gratisan lho!" tukas Sasori dengan gaya _oh so sexy._

"He?" sementara Itachi langsung cengo di tempat. Gagal konek.

"20.000 segelas! Ini udah potongan diskon 70% lho! Bayar woi!" Sasori mengacung-acungkan tangannya dengan gaya ala lintah darat.

Muka Itachi langsung kusut "Asem!"

.

.

Konan menatap serius kesepuluh cowok yang ada di ruangan itu. ia kembali mengebrak meja penuh ketegasan.

"Melihat tiga hari ini kalian ga dapat apa-apa! gue akhirnya udah membuat keputusan!" tegas Konan.

Sementara Itachi tetap _stay cool_, berbeda dengan Kisame dan Kakuzu yang sejak tadi saling lempar tatapan super sinis yang diartikan Tobi sebagai tatapan penuh cinta yang dilemparkan oleh Kakuzu dan Kisame.

Pein menatap Konan serius, bukan wajah cewek itu, tapi sesuatu yang berada di bawah leher Konan. Entah kenapa seringai ganjil terus saja ditampilkan Pein yang akhirnya membuat Konan risih. Setelah sadar apa yang sejak tadi diperhatikan cowok itu dari dirinya. Konan segera menghadiahi bogem mentah yang langsung membuat Pein melayang di nebula.

"DASAR JELALATAN!"

Oke kembali ke cerita…

"Gue putusin bakal ganti posisi kalian!" putus Konan. "Dari hasil penyelidikan Nagato! Angkot kalian ga laku gara-gara kernetnya pada bermuka abstrak semua!"

Wajah Kisame tiba-tiba terbakar, sepertinya dia tersinggung.

Itachi tiba-tiba angkat tangan, "Ga Cuma abstrak! Tapi juga kelihatan cabul!" tambahnya. Dan Kisame langsung serangan jantung, ternyata teman yang selama ini ia percayai seperti Itachi tega sekali berkata seperti itu.

Konan mendengus panjang, "Oke! Jadi seperti Kisame dan Kakuzu serta Zetsu yang mukanya abstrak bakal gantiin Tobi dan Sasori! Dan lu Zetsu gantiin Pein!" perintah Konan.

"Yeiy! Naik pangkat!" Tobi berjingkra-jingkrak kegirangan. Sementara Itachi menatap cowok _lollipop_ itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Istifar Obito _Jii-san_! Udah tua juga!" cemooh Itachi.

Semenatara Tobi tiba-tiba berhenti berjingkrak-jingkrak dan menatap Itachi sinis. "Suka-suka gue!"

"Gue ga terima!" Kisame tiba-tiba langsung mengebrak meja. "Mentang-mentang muka gue beda sama Itachi sama anak-anak yang lain, kenapa gue terus yang di bawa-bawa! Terus kenapa gue mesti jadi _cleaning service_!"

"Mau kenek! Mau _cleaning service_! Ujung-ujungnya gue tetep aja jadi babu lu!" protes Kisame. "Lu tega Nan! Lu tega!" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sementara Konan mulai merasa bersalah. "_Sorry_ Kis, bukan maksud gue pilih kasih… gue… gue Cuma mikirin yang terbaik buat usaha angkot kita!" sesal Konan. "Tapi tenang aja, gue udah putusin! Kalian bisa ganti-ganti profesi! Jadi semua kebagian jatah ngerasain naik angkot sama ngerasain jaga Kios!" ucap Konan.

Anak-anak Akatsuki langsung berbinar. "Wah! Jadi kita juga bisa ngerasain jadi bos Kios dong!"

"Oo… tidak bisa!" potong Konan dengan telunjuk yang teracung. "Posisi Bos tetap di tangan gue, dan Nagato tetep asisten gue! Jadi lu-lu pada tetap kebagian jatah jadi sopir, kernet sama _cleaning service_!" kata Konan dengan seringai kemenangan.

"WOI! ITU GA ADIL NAMANYA!" protes anak-anak Akatsuki serempak.

.

.

Bersambung!

Wkwkwk… ini pertama kalinya kesempatan bisa nistain Akatsuki en de geng. XD

Di sini Nagato termasuk hitungan lho, terus si Yahiko aka Pein sebenarnya pacarnya si Konan. Tapi si Pein dinistain di sini.

Maaf kalo ini masih amatir, banyak OOc dan mungkin terkesan bashing nan garing. Soalnya aku enggak pernah melangkahkan kaki di genre humor/parody, tapi mudah-mudahan ini ga garing ya?

Karena ini humor/parody jadi banyak kata-kata ga baku, diharapin maklum ya?

RnR please XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto*Masashi Kishimoto**

**Akatsuki Narik Angkot**

**By Kazama Sakura aka Pink Uchiha**

.

_Warning : Bahasa enggak baku, humor gagal-maybe-_

_._

**Arc 1 : Itachi si Kernet Ganteng**

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Akatsuki en de geng tukar formasi dalam narik angkot, kali ini yang kebagian apes sebagai kernet adalah Itachi dan Deidara, sementara si sopir adalah Kisame dengan dengan senyum abstraknya.

Ini gara-gara ide Konan yang mendengar laporan gara-gara Kisame selalu nyengir saat jadi kernet kemaren. Para penumpang pada kabur semua. Dan jadilah strategi diubah, Konan mutusin si kernet harus orang dengan wajah asli dan bukan jejadian.

Sementara itu kita kembali kepada tokoh utama kernet kita kali ini, perkenalkan sang makhluk tampan eksotis yang senyumnya mampu membuat Ratu _Beatrix_ lupa diri. Dan bisa membuat dewi-dewi di langit memandang penuh damba sang tokoh tersebut. Rambutnya hitam memukau ala sadako dan bibirnya yang seksi minta dicium.

Maniknya hitam legam dengan bulu mata palsu selentik-lentiknya, sesekali berkedip-kedip genit dengan gerlingan mengundang syahwat.

"Konoha-Iwa, Konoha-Iwa!" sosok itu berteriak-teriak ala preman pasar. Sementara wajahnya yang memang super tampan menyaingi _Taylor Lautner_ tidak meruntuhkan sosoknya yang bagai sang Krisna.

"KONOHA-IWA WOY!" sementara sosok di kernet di belakang malah berteriak-teriak lebih edan, rambut pirangnya malah berkibar-kibar seperti singa jantan saat musim kawin. "YOOO KONOHA-IWA KONOHA-IWA~~!"

Itachi melemparkan tatapan mencemooh kepada sosok pirang tersebut, yang tentu saja dibalas tak kalah cemooh oleh sosok singa jejadian di belakang sana.

"APAAN LU LIAT-LIAT, NAKSIR?!" cerocosnya kelewat pede sembari mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang sudah berbentuk tidak karuan gara-gara tertimpa angin.

"KEPEDEAN LU BANCI!" cemooh Itachi dengan tatapan mau muntah, Deidara yang merasa tertusuk menatapnya tak terima.

"LU YANG BANCI!" cemoohnya pedas. Dan dua orang itu malah saling melemparkan cemooh satu sama lain tanpa sadar diri.

Kisame hanya merengut kecut sekecut-kecutnya, ayolah masih pagi masa' sudah perang ga jelas kaya' gitu?

Sampai tiba-tiba Kisame mengerem dadakan gara-gara melihat segerombolan perempuan yang berkasak-kusuk di halte.

"WOY LU-LU PADA, SANA GIH CARI PENUMPANG BUKAN MALAH LEMPAR-LEMPAR OMONGAN GA JELAS!" dampratnya ala bapak-bapak galak yang biasanya ada di pinggir pasar.

Sementara Itachi yang tadinya terlempar keluar segera kembali ke peraduannya, melihat apa yang rekan biru eksotisnya itu ada benarnya, ia memutuskan nurut-nurut saja. saat angkot yang berhenti ternyata kernetnya ganteng luar biasa, cewek-cewek yang tadinya sibuk kasak-kusuk itu langsung lope-lope melihat sang kernet.

Ga butuh waktu lama-lama amat, semua cewek di halte tersebut langsung masuk kedalam angkot. Ngikutlah ga papa lumayan kernetnya ganteng bak dewa, kapan nih bisa kesempatan bisa lihat kernet yang gantengnya kaya model kucing berjalan gitu –plak- catwalk maksudnya-

Sementara itu Kisame kembali nyengir karena penumpang di sampingnya ternyata cewek-cewek semok yang masih muda. Cewek-cewek yang lihat cengiran cabul si hiu gadungan langsung mundur radius 10 km.

Beda dengan Kisame beda pula dengan Deidara, cowok pirang satu itu malah tebar-tebar pesona dengan rambut yang melambai-lambai terkena angin, tatapannya persis banget sama playboy kelas teri yang biasanya mangkal di pinggir empang perempatan pasar Konoha.

Beda Deidara beda pula nasib Itachi, secara dia yang paling ganteng diantara kedua mahkluk laknat di angkot itu #_author_ digebuk Dei sama Kisame.

"Eh apaan nih grepe-grepe?!" Uchiha sulung itu memekik ketika sebuah tangan jahil entah punya siapa tiba-tiba menabok bokongnya yang katanya tepos tapi seksi itu.

Sementara oknum cewek-cewek tersebut hanya nyengir mesum semesum-semesumnya, ih cewek kok kayak gitu sih? Sementara Itachi berusaha menyabarkan diri, si cewek penumpang yang kebetulan berada di samping Itachi coba-coba curi-curi kesempatan. Dan di tepoklah sekali lagi paha si ganteng yang kali ini bikin Itachi langsung bersemu campur kesal, campur malu sama kesenengan. Lumayan mak bisa harem gratis lima menit.

Butuh waktu sepersekian menit sampai akhirnya angkot berhenti di halte selanjutnya, Itachi segera menyingkir kalau ada penumpang yang turun, namun bukannya pada turun mereka malah tetep nangkring di dalam angkot yang tentu saja membuat Itachi speechless. Sementara calon penumpang di halte itu malah langsung menyerbu si angkot yang udah full, gara-gara kernetnya ganteng, siapa juga yang bakal nolak. Berdesak-desakan pun tak menjadi masalah.

Dan Itachi terpaksa kembali tersiksa di tengah-tengah bejubel penumpang yang kapasitasnya sudah over. Beda dengan Deidara yang malah terbar pesona, Kisame semakin abstrak aja nyengirnya. Itachi mukanya paling asem sendiri, enak sih enak tapi apaan nih napsuan banget tuh penumpang cewek yang ada di belakang sama sampingnya, kadang iseng pula nowel pantat seksinya sama sekali-kali remas-remas tuh paha sama bahu. Lumayan nih dipijet gratis, batin Itachi berusaha menghibur.

Dan sampailah di halte keenam penumpang pada ga ada yang mau turun, malahan semakin over sampe-sampe kapasitasnya ga cukup. Cengiran abstrak Kisame tak mempan, karena ada si ganteng bak dewa.

"Woiii ini kapan nih penumpangnya pada kurang?! Mbak turun di mana sih? Perasaan dari tadi terus aja dibelakang saya, nowel-nowel lagi!" teriak Itachi keki sembari melampiaskan amarahnya pada penumpang cewek sok tidak berdosa yang cuma nyengir gara-gara ketahuan towel-towel si kernet ganteng.

"Saya turun di Iwa, Mas!" kata si mbak-mbak tersebut. Itachi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ini udah sampe Iwa mbak, turun gih!" perintahnya, si mbak-mbak langsung neplok jidatnya dan nyengir sok bersalah.

"Ah, gimana sih aku ini! salah mas, maksudnya aku mau turun di Konoha, bukan Iwa" sanggahnya tanpa dosa. Itachi _speechless_.

"Lha tadi kenapa pas halte terakhir daerah Konoha enggak minta berhenti?" sungutnya, si mbak-mbak kembali nyengir _innocent._

"Hehe… lupa mas!"

Gubrak!

.

.

"Udah lah Chi, lagian lumayan kan kita dapet banyak hari ini." hibur Kisame sembari menepuk-nepuk wajah tertekuk Itachi yang sudah serupa origami.

"Iya, tapi rese' banget tau'. Kenapa pake acara sok lupa segala sih tu cewek-cewek!" keluhnya.

Deidara yang sedang makan menimpali dengan mulut penuh, "ga usah sok jaim deh lo Chi, bilang aja lo keliyengan gara-gara bisa harem kan? ayo deh ngaku!" cerocosnya, sementara Itachi langsung menyampitnya dengan kerupuk yang kebetulan berada di depannya yang tentu saja langsung ditangkep Deidara dengan suka cita.

"Keliyengan gundulmu! Harem sih enak! Tapi enggak juga gue digrepe-grepe penuh napsuan gitu dong, kaya gue Uke aja, gue ini Seme multak taok!" dampratnya keki.

Kisame mendengus, "Muka lo lebih cocok jadi Uke Chi, palingan kalo lo jadi Seme ga ada yang mau jadi Uke elo!"

Itachi mencebik sebel, "Terserah gue, pokoknya gue ogah jadi Uke, mending gue jadi Seme yang bisa mendominasi cewek-cewek hueheheheh!" desisnya sembari terkikik nista.

Deidara langsung mengambil jarak radius 1 mil.

Setelah sekian jam beristirahat di warung nasi daerah Iwa, dua personil angkot Akatsuki itu memutuskan kembali tancap gas mencari penumpang. Angkot yang sebelumnya kosong mulai bergerak menuju jalanan hendak putar balik menuju Konoha.

"YOOO IWA-KONOHA! IWA-KONOHAAA!" Deidara berteriak-teriak kesetanan, mungkin saking semangatnya nyari penumpang.

Berbeda terbalik dengan Itachi yang memasang muka stay calm, Kisame cuma geleng-geleng diringi musik kucing gondrong yang sedang ngetren. Berbeda dengan kedua rekannya yang semangat kali ini, Itachi nampak terdiam, merenung sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

"Pegangan Chi!" pekik Kisame memperingatkan.

"He?" Itachi enggak konek dan kemudian terlempar keluar angkot. Malang tidak dapat di raih untung juga mungkin yang didapat.

Bruk!

"WOIII!" seorang pemuda berambut ayam berteriak-teriak heboh, tentu saja siapa yang enggak heboh saat mau nyegat angkot tiba-tiba ada makhluk enggak jelas yang langsung nemplok mendadak. Ga siap kan dia!

"SASUKE?!"

"ITACHII!"

Akhirnya terjadilah momen mengharukan antara kakak adik, keduanya berpelukan ala teletubies yang terpisah selama seribu tahun. Sebenarnya enggak semengharukan juga sih, soalnya Itachi juga yang tiba-tiba nemplok gara-gara jatuh dari pinggir angkot tadi. Salahkanlah Kisame yang mengerem mendadak dan Author yang mengabaikan Kisame yang tengah protes tidak berkesudahan.

"Ih, apaan sih lo, menjauh dari gue!" Sasuke mendorong kakaknya penuh emosi, sementara Itachi sendiri segera bangkit.

Sementara itu sosok gadis imut berambut merah muda di samping Sasuke menatap kedua Uchiha Brothers itu dengan mata berbinar, benar-benar rejeki nomplok bisa melihat epic scene uke-seme yang limited edition, sayang ga sempet di foto.

Itachi segera melepaskan templokan mautnya. "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu Sasu-chan~~!" Sasuke mendesis jijik dan mendorong Itachi sampe jatuh guling-guling.

"Jijik ih!" pekiknya keki, sementara ia mulai curi-curi pandang sama cewek imut merah muda yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan 'ih co cweet'

Itachi segera bangkit, "Ya elah Sas, lu ga rindu apa sama aniki lo yang ganteng ini?" keluhnya sembari mengelus-elus pinggangnya yang encok luar binasa.

Sasuke melengos, dengan gaya angkuh bak bintang model iklan ia masuk ke dalam angkot yang disusul cewek berambut merah muda tadi. Itachi segera ikutan masuk ke dalam angkot.

"Ngapain lu ngikutin gue?" tuduh Sasuke galak, sementara Itachi mengernyit.

"Yee kegeeran, siapa juga yang ikutan elu? Gue kan emang kernet di sini?" timpalnya keki.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Lu? Kernet?" ulangnya sembari mengorek-ngorek kupingnya yang sekiranya budeg mendadak.

"Iya, puas lu!" dengus Itachi.

"Wkwkwkwk, kernet?! Ya ampun kernet! Emang pantes banget sama muka babu lu Chi! Wkwkw!" tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa nista sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka keki Itachi.

"Kampret!" Itachi langsung menghadiahi sebuah tabokan maha indah yang membuat tato merah di pipi adek sedengnya itu.

Dan Sasuke langsung mingkem.

.

.

Setelah insiden bertemu adeknya yang nyebelin, akhirnya angkot Akatsuki sampe juga di kios, setelah memarkirkan angkot tadi. Kisame segera menghentikan mesin dan keluar dengan wajah berseri, berbeda dengan Itachi yang kelihatan kucel banget kaya setahun ga mandi. Deidara berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang mengembang kaya dandelion.

Di dalam kios, Konan sudah menyambutnya dengan tangan teracung minta setoran, mirip banget kaya ibu-ibu kos yang sudah ditunggak tiga bulan.

Konan dengan mata berbinar langsung menghitung pendapatan dari angkot Kisame.

"Wihihihi, kaya gue kaya~~!" pekiknya girang.

Sementara Nagato segera mendekati Itachi yang selonjoran di dekat konter.

"Lu ga papa Chi?" tanya Nagato melihat muka ganteng Uchiha yang masih aja kelihatan asem sejak mereka kenalan dulu.

Itachi mendongak, "Yo… lu lihat sendiri deh!"

Nagato mengernyit bingung.

"Dasar ga jelas lu!"

"Auk ah, gelap!"

Dan hari ini menjadi pengalaman pertama Itachi menjadi kernet, yah ternyata menjadi kernet itu perjuangan banget, begitu pikir Itachi.

'Paling enggak gue bisa harem, wkwkwkwk, wohoho surga dunia!' batin Itachi nista.

Eh… ternyata…

.

.

TBC … Tuberculosis –plak- to be continue maksudnya :v

Garing ya, oke makasih buat readers yang udah review.

Cindy : iya ini lanjut

Bala-san dewa hikikomori : iya, nanti aku usahain buat lebih panjang. Tiap anggota Akasuki nanti kebagian jatah kok tiap chapternya

13 : oke ini lanjut

Sign

Kazama Sakura


End file.
